Duchy of Winterbreak
Winterbreak is a Duchy under the control of the House of Westfield. The duchy is apart of the Kingdom of Alterac, and is located at the base of the western mountains. Winterbreak, along with a few other places such as Hath's Vigil prior to its destruction, is an active and productive area in Alterac that has been relatively untouched by the Wars and the betrayal of the Perenold's. Winterbreak is ruled by Lord Hendrek Westfield, a Paladin and former Inquisitor of the Church of the Holy Light. Winterbreak is comprised of many small towns and settlements, along with the major city of Dannenberg. Location and Lands The Duchy of Winterbreak is located at the base of the Alterac Mountains, overlooking Lordamere Lake. The duchy is within a cove that leads down into the Lake, allowing for easy transport to Lordaeron and parts of Hillsbrad. Towns and Settlements City of Dannenberg Dannenberg is the capital city of the Duchy and is the seat to the Winterbreak Court of Lords and Westfield Castle, which houses the House of Westfield and Lord Hendrek Westfield himself. Township of Westfield Ridge Westfield Ridge is a large mining town within the Duchy that produces larege quantities of Alterac Granite. The ore is sold to many locations throughout the Eastern Kingdoms and is one of the major exports of Winterbreak. Township of Albert's Refuge Albert's Refuge is a town within Winterbreak named after Duke Albert Westfield I, the founder of the House of Westfield before the fall of the Empire of Arathor. Today it is the second most populous town within the Duchy, second only to Dannenberg. Township of Duke's Landing Duke's Landing was a small town in the most northern part of Winterbreak. After the fall of Alterac it was destroyed by the Syndicate and today remains in ruins. Fortress Eagle's Pass Eagle's Pass is a fortress on the edge of Duchy of Winterbreak, and is the only way to enter and exit the Duchy by land. Eagle's Pass is always heavily fortified by the thick fortress walls and the Winterbreak Battalion. History The ruling family of Winterbreak is the Westfield family. They have ruled since the very founding of the lands, predating Alterac itself. The Westfields have always ruled over Winterbreak with a kind hand, yet strong grasp of reality. Many times the family has almost been overthrown from the throne, yet it seems the people always demand their return to power. Once the Westfields joined the Kingdom of Alterac the people were rather skeptical of the decision due to the fact that Winterbreak had always fared well on its own without the need of other nations or allies. In time Winterbreak became one of the strongest Duchies within the Kingdom and the Duke of Winterbreak always held a high military position within the Alterac Army. Winterbreak stood by the ruling Perenolde family of Alterac until it was discoevered that the King had been dealing in secret with the invading Orcs from Draenor and allowing them passage through the mountains of Alterac. Once this plot was discovered, the current head of the House and Duke ordered his son, Hendrek Westfield to retreat with all forces and to return to the Duchy of Winterbreak, thus effectively breaking away from the Kingdom of Alterac. After the fall of Alterac, and the passing on of the Ducal crown to Hendrek Westfield, he ordered the Eagle's Pass to close the gates to the outside world, cutting Winterbreak off for many years. Category:Places Category:Alterac Locations Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:House of Westfield Category:Realms of Alterac Category:Duchy of Winterbreak